Thumb Sucker
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Jade comes to school and Beck knows something is wrong.When he finds out she has lost her voice, it is up to him to take care of her and help her get better.
1. Chapter 1

Thumb Sucker

Characters:

Jade West

Beck Oliver

Tori Vega

Andre Harris

Cat Valentine

Jade is acting different one day at school. Beck notices and confronts her about it. When he finds out what is wrong, he tries to help her. Bade Fluff.

Jade walked into school one day with a cup of coffee in hand. She had the normal look on her face. She walked over to her locker and opened it. Beck, her boyfriend walked over to her. "Hey, babe," he said. She just waved at him. He thought it was weird, but he didn't say anything. He grabbed her hand, and they walked to their first class with Sikowitz. They went inside just as the bell rang. Sikowitz spent the rest of class talking about his weird life including a girl he dated who stole his bagels. Everyone sat there and listened. The bell ran an hour later. Everyone left and went to their next class. Jade and Beck's next class was theater history. They had a test in that class so they walked in, sat down, and started their test after the bell rang. The test took the whole hour. Their next class, they didn't have together. After that they had lunch. Jade sat down at their usual table with a bowl of soup. Tori and Cat walked up arguing about weather you could put make-up on underwater. "But its water proof," Cat said. "But if you put it on underwater it won't work," Tori said. She realized that Jade was sitting there staring at them. Tori thought it was weird, but just then her amazing boyfriend Andre walked up and kissed her. She forgot all about Jade's weird behavior.

Beck walked over and sat down next to Jade. "Hey babe," Beck said as he sat down. Jade just waved at him and didn't say anything. "Ok," he said, "come with me. We need to talk." He stood up and she followed, grabbing his had as they walked. He took her into the janitor's closet and sat down, dragging her into his lap. She leaned her head on to his chest, and he felt head radiating off her head. He put his hand on her forehead and realized she was running a fever. "Jade, you need to tell me what's wrong? Why haven't you spoken to me today? Did I do something wrong? And why did you come to school with a fever?" he asked quickly. She put her hands on her head and motioned for him to be quiet. "One question at a time," she said hoarsely, wincing in pain as she spoke. "Whoa, babe," he said concern in his voice, "What happened to your voice?" "This is an improvement from this morning when I had no voice," she said, "I think its laryngitis, but my dad wouldn't let me stay home today so I can to school. I didn't know I had a fever this morning, but I did have a headache. I think I might also have tonsillitis. Some kids in my vocal class were out yesterday with laryngitis. And some kids were out of my movie editing class because of strep, so I think I caught both because laryngitis isn't painful and strep doesn't mess with your vocal cords." She winced after she was done talking. "I am taking you back to my RV and calling the doctor," he said. She nodded as he stood up. Then she did something she had only done one other time. She put her arms up for him to carry her. He felt so bad for her. Last time she had asked him to carry her she had the stomach flu and could barely move off the bathroom floor. Now she was in too much pain and too tired to walk.

He walked back out through the Asphalt Café. His friends called to Him asking what was wrong. He decided to carry Jade out to his truck, then go back and let them know. Once she was in the car with a blanket wrapped around her, he kissed her head and told her he'd be back in a minute. He ran back into the school, grabbed their stuff, and went to tell the gang what was going on. As he walked over to them, he could see concern in their eyes. "Hey," Tori asked, "what's wrong with Jade?" "Yeah," Andre said, "and why were you carrying her?" "Where are you going?" Cat asked. "Guys listen," Beck said impatiently, " Jade is sick, she has almost no voice and a fever that I'm pretty sure is pretty high. I was carrying her because she is exhausted. We are going to my RV so a doctor can look at her and she can sleep. We will be back on Monday (A/N: it's Thursday). Any more questions?" "Yeah," Tori said, "Do you need us to bring you anything after school?" "Sure," he said, "can you bring some popsicles and some other soft foods that Jade can eat while she's sick? Remember, she's a vegan." "Alright," Andre said, "Tori and I will bring the stuff over after school." "Thanks," Beck said, "Now I have to go take care of Jade." With that he left.

When he got back to his car he found Jade asleep, sucking her thumb, a secret only he knew about. She usually only sucked her thumb when she had had a bad day or when she was sick. That was one of her give aways that she was sick. She looked so helpless laying there asleep. He drove home and when they got there, he carried her inside. H didn't want to wake her up, but she needed to but on some pajamas. She kept some in hi RV for the nights when she fought with her dad and needed to get away. He woke her up and sent her into the bathroom to change. While she did that, he called the doctor and asked if she could stop by. The doctor said she would be there in ten minutes. As soon as he was off the phone, Jade came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and fell onto the bed. She moaned and held her throat, looking at Beck with pitiful eyes. He went over to her and sat down on his bed, dragging her onto his lap. He wrapped a blanket around her . "The doctor will be here in ten minutes, so can you try to stay awake please?" he asked. "Ok," she whispered. They sat there until the doctor got there, beck running his hands through Jade's soft hair. He heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

"Hello Doctor Jones, come on in," he said. "Nice to see you Beck," she said, "Now where's your special girl." "She's right there on the bed," he said. "Oh, hello Jade," she said, "What seems to be the problem today." Jade gave Beck a desperate look. He stepped in. "Her throat is killing her, she has no voice, she's exhausted, and I am pretty sure she has a fever," he said. Jade gave him a grateful look. "Well, you sound pretty sick, Jade," Dr. Jones said, "let me take a look at you." The doctor looked in Jade's eyes, her ears, in her mouth and down her throat, Then she took Jade's temperature. She also asked Jade to speak. She also listened to her heart and lungs. When she was done she turned to Beck and Jade. "When Miss Jadylen West, it looks like you definitely have laryngitis. I am also pretty sure you have tonsillitis because of the appearance your throat and your fever, which is 103 by the way. You also have an ear infection. I am going to prescribe an antibiotic for your strep, and some ear drops for your ear. I would really like it if your fever went down a few degrees. I will come back on Saturday to check on you. You will probably feel pretty lousy for about three days. You should be able to go back to school on Monday if your fever is gone. If not stay home until it is under 100. If her throat isn't better by Tuesday, bring her into my office. She may have to have her tonsils removed. If you have any questions, just call me." "Thanks, Doctor Jones," Beck said as he let the doctor out.


	2. Chapter 2

He shut the door and turned back to Jade who was asleep. He walked over to her and sat down, stroking her hair softly. "Oh Jade," he whispered, "How did you manage to get so sick? I really need to take better care of you." He sat there with her for an hour before she started tossing and turning and crying. He woke her up quickly and held her as she cried. When she calmed down he asked her gently, "What's the matter babe?" "I had a dream you left me and my dad kick me out and I had to live in a sewer," she said then winced because her throat hurt. "It's ok that won't happen. I won't let it," he said hugging her tighter. "SO how are you feeling?" he asked. "My throat hurts worse if that is even possible, and I am still really cold. And now my ear is killing me." "Well I'll call Andre and see if they can pick up your prescription form the store before they come over here. Why don't you go change you pajamas because they are soaked." She nodded, grabbed some pajamas and went to change.

He called Andre, "Hey Andre," he said. "Hey man, how's Jade doin?" Andre asked. "Oh she's in pretty bad shape. Hey can you do me a favor?" Beck asked. "Sure what is it?" "Can you pick up Jade's prescriptions for me?" "Sure, what do I need to get?" "Um there are some ear drops and an antibiotic. Can you also get some throat lozenges and some tea?" "Yeah sure see you in an hour," Andre said. "Alright, thanks man. See you soon."

Beck found some of Jade's favorite movies. She loved all the old Disney movies like _101 Dalmatians, Snow White, Cinderella, _and _Beauty and the Beast_. When she came out of the bathroom he had _Cinderella _waiting for her. She smiled at him with grateful eyes. He took her dirty pajamas and put them in the laundry. Then he sat down with her on the bed. About ten minutes she fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth. He continued to watch the movie until he heard a knock at the door. He got up. Paused the movie and turned off the TV. Then he went and took her thumb gently out of her mouth. She rolled over and put her thumb back in her mouth. He sighed and went and answered the door. Just as he did, Jade woke up.

"Hey guys," Beck said, "thanks for coming over and bring all this stuff. Jade just woke up. She's in the bed." "Hey Beck," Andre said, "Where do you want me to put all this stuff?" "Um, just put it on the table over there," he said as he let them in. Tori went over to the bed and sat down. (**A/N: Tori and Jade are friends)** "Hey," she said, "How are you doing?" "I've been better. Don't get too close though. I am pretty sure I am contagious," Jade said, her voice slowing getting more and more hoarse. "So what did the doctor say is wrong?" Tori asked. "I definitely have an ear infection and laryngitis. She is also almost certain I have tonsillitis because of my fever and how my throat looks. I am really cold and tired all the time," Jade said, her voice barely squeaking out the last word. "Oh Jade," Tori said, "I am sorry." Jade smiled, not wanting to use her sore voice.

Just then beck walked over. "Jade might also have to have her tonsils taken out if her throat isn't better by next week," he said to Tori. Turning to Jade he handed her some medicine and a glass of water. Then he put the ear drops into her ear. She gives him weak smile and mouths thank you. He kisses her on the forehead. She rolls over and closes her eyes, putting her thumb into her mouth. He smiles and brushes a strand of hair out of her face. Tori and Andre just stare. Finally, Tori spoke, "Jade sucks her thumb?" she said in disbelief. "Well, only when she is really upset or sick, don't tell anyone, though. It is one of her biggest secrets," he explained. "Oh, ok, well I guess we will get going so Jade can sleep," Andre said, "Call us if you need anything else." "Ok, Thanks guys," Beck said as he let them out.

He turned back and sat on the bed with Jade. He woke her up at 8 to give her more medicine. Then they both slept for the rest of the night. He woke up the next morning at 9. She was still sleeping, so he got up and made breakfast. He made himself cereal and made her some soup. He woke her up at 10 to take her medicine and eat some soup. She gave him a silent thank you and ate her soup. Then she texted him and asked if they could watch the rest of _Cinderella._ He said sure and turned the movie back on. They watched it until it was over. Then she took a nap while he worked on school work which Andre had brought him. At two, she woke up and he made lunch and gave her more medicine. She fell back to sleep and didn't wake up until there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

He got up to answer it and saw Tori, Andre, and Cat standing outside the door with some balloons, a card, and a few wrapped boxes. "What are you guys doing here? And what is all this stuff?" he asked confused. "We're here to see Jade," Cat said. "Oh," Beck said as he let them in, "That's really nice of you. She just woke up." "Oh we didn't wake her up, did we?" Tori asked concerned. "Um, yeah you might have but it's alright because she needs to take more medicine right now anyways," he said. He went and got Jade's medicine and gave it to her. Then he went and talked to Andre while the girls went over to talk to Jade.

"Hey Jade," Tori said. Jade waved at her. "We brought you some stuff," Cat said excitedly, thrusting the boxes at her. Jade smiled as she opened the boxes which contained some fuzzy socks, some books, a pair of new scissors, and rabbit with hair the color of Cat's. She mouthed thank you. Cat reached for a hug, but Jade turned away. "Why won't you give me a hug?" Cat said, hurt that her best friend wouldn't hug her. "She doesn't want to get you sick, Cat," Tori explained. Cat nodded understandingly. The two of them told Jade all about the day at school until they looked over and saw Jade with her thumb in her mouth and her eyes closed.

The two stopped talking and stood up. They went over to the boys and joined their conversation. They talked for a half hour until they heard Jade crying in her sleep. Beck ran over to her and quickly woke her up. He held her as their friends watched them. He calmed her down and continued to hold her. Cat walked over and sat down on the bed next to them. "What happened?" she asked. "Jade just had a nightmare because of her fever," Beck explained, "she's ok." Jade her face in the crook of Beck's neck and stayed there." Well, we are going to leave you two alone," Andre said, "we might come back tomorrow. Bye Jade. Feel better." "Thanks guys see you later," Beck said as they walked out the door.

Turning to Jade she softly ran his fingers through her hair. He could feel her silent sobs as she shook in his arms." Shhh, it's ok, you're ok, I gotcha," he said soothingly. She continued to cry for about 10 minutes. He wished she could tell her what was wrong. "Babe," he said quietly, "Can you try to tell me what is wrong? Maybe you can talk a little bit, please." "I had a bad dream and then embarrassed myself in front of my friends, and my throat hurts so badly, and I am worried that I am going to have to have surgery, and I just don't feel good at all," she cried hoarsely.

"Ok, ok, slow down, one thing at a time. Whatever happened in your dream, we can talk about it later when you feel better. Second, you didn't embarrass yourself. They all know you are really sick and understand. I can give you a popsicle to try to help your throat. Don't even think about the surgery, you most likely won't even have to have it," he said, "And I know you don't feel good, I really am sorry, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." He went and got her a popsicle and brought it to her. Then he sat down, picked her up, and wrapped all the blankets he could around her. She ate her popsicle, then fell back to sleep. He held her for four hours. It was then that he realized it was almost 9 and he needed to make dinner. He set her down and went and made soup. He woke her up, gave her some food and her medicine. Then he had her change her pajamas and they both fell asleep. He woke up at 3 in the morning and realized she was burning hot. He took her temperature, it was 103. It wasn't any warmer than she had been the day before. He felt so bad for her she tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. He got a cold pack and put it on her forehead.

She calmed down a bit and soon fell into a calm sleep. She went back to sleep and slept until 10 am. He made breakfast and woke her up. "Thanks," she said weakly. He took her temperature again. It was 102.5. "Good, your fever is coming down," he said with a smile. She got a faint smile on her face. He hated seeing her this way. He didn't like that she wasn't her usual feisty self. He hoped she would get better soon. He gave her her medicine and then she fell back to sleep. At around 1 their friends stopped by.

This time Jade stayed sleeping. Tori and Cat went and sat on the chairs he had put by the bed. About five minutes after they got there, she woke up. "Hey guys," she whispered. "Jade, you can talk!" Cat exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah only a little bit and it still really hurts, but I can talk," she said. "Well, how are you doing?" Tori asked. "I feel awful," Jade replied, "My throat is a mess, I am freezing, but sweating at the same time. I pretty much feel the worst I ever have." "Aw, Jadey," Cat said with a frown. "Come here Cat," Jade said, reaching out for a hug. Cat moved away. "No thanks, I don't want to get sick," she said. "It's alright," Jade said, "I have been on medicine for over 24 hours now. I shouldn't be contagious anymore." Cat's face lit up as she leaned over and hugged Jade tightly.

They chatted for a while until Jade was almost in tears because her throat hurts so badly. Everyone left about a half hour later and as soon as they were gone, Jade started sobbing. He held her tight. He was worried. She was always a little moody when she was sick, but this was the worst he had ever seen her. He let her cry herself to sleep. He continued to hold her for a few hours, losing track of time in his thoughts. He set her down and made dinner. Woke her up, gave her food and medicine, let her change, and then they both fell asleep. The next day was much of the same. He held her a lot while she slept. They also played a game and watched a movie.

By Monday, she still had a fever of 101.2. He stayed home with her. Their friends stopped by to see her again. He voice was still sore, but getting better. By Tuesday, her fever was only 100.4. He still made her stay home, though. Her voice was well enough that he didn't make her go back to the doctor. On Wednesday, the doctor came to see her. She said everything looked good, but Jade was on vocal rest for another week. That meant no singing or talking excessively. The talking didn't bother Jade; she was a girl of few words anyways. The singing thing made her upset, but after crying for an hour while Beck comforted her; she decided it wouldn't be so bad. The doctor had told her if she didn't rest it, she could permanently damage her voice, which was a chance she didn't want to take. Eventually she recovered and life went back to normal. Nothing really changed; except for the fact that Tori and Andre knew Jade was a thumb sucker.


End file.
